


drżenie

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple





	drżenie

Drżenie – gwałtowne i pozbawione rytmu

Wyzute z oczekiwanej, liczbowej perfekcji

Kryje się, pod stertami ubrań,

Licząc na przemknięcie się niezauważonym

Wkrada się w ręce, a nawet całe ciała

Aż w końcu dopada też układ nerwowy

I skręcając neurony bez chwili wytchnienia

Paraliżuje, chełpi się strachem i

Dopiero na końcu wykręca aksony,

I zostaje z mózgu – ładny kosz wiklinowy

Który drżeniem zapchany jest od razu do pełna.


End file.
